Toshiko Sato's Salvation
by christine.liddle.397
Summary: Jack Harness was Toshiko Sato's salvation. He saved her so many times but there was one time he didn't. This is Toshiko's story from When she joined Torchwood to when she died. Told in more detail than in the show, and with extra added bits. All Torchwood characters are in it but it focusses mainly on Toshiko and Jack.
1. Prologue

_**Prologue**_

"_**This is a UNIT facility. Your rights as a citizen have been withdrawn. You will be held here indefinitely. We are not required to provide you with legal representation. Anything you say will be recorded. You will be allowed no communication with any person or organization outside this facility. There is no right of appeal. If you fail to comply with the rules we are authorized to discipline you."**_

"**Is my mother safe?"  
**_**"We can not provide you with that information."**_

* * *

****Author's Note**** I know some might say this isn't really my story as it's in the episode, but it's part of the build up to the story later on.


	2. Chapter One

**_Chapter One_**

* * *

For the first week Toshiko Sato was kept in a room and tortured for information they thought she knew. Once they established she didn't know anything they moved her to a small cell. It was a small as a room could be with room for a door. The walls were stone with mould and old paint peeling off and it smelt of stale urine. The only thing in the room was a small camera with a speaker. Toshiko sat alone in her small cell every day for what seemed like eternity. Each day a meal would be brought to her cell. Each day she would march with the other prisoners in a line shackled together. Each day she would receive a beating, more if she made a mistake. Each day Toshiko wanted to die...

* * *

"_Prisoner Sato, inspection." _A female voice spoke over the intercom.

"What for?" Toshiko asked not even looking up.

"Prepare for inspection." The voice said. Toshiko slowly clambered to her feet for fear of another beating. She backed away from the door with her arms behind her back. The door slowly opened and she saw a tall man with a long coat. She didn't know it then but this man would be her salvation. Toshiko followed the man from her cell to a large room with a table and two chairs. The man pulled out a chair for her and she sat down. Sipping the tea which had been placed in front of her she listened to the man.

* * *

"Catering's as lousy as they say huh?" He spoke with a soft American accent which put Toshiko at ease and helped her to relax. Silence. Toshiko knew she had to say something but she didn't know what so she spoke the words that had gone through her head for weeks.

"Where's my mother?"

"She's safe. She wont remember being kidnapped I wiped it from her memory. I hope you don't mind?" The man replied.

"You did what?" Toshiko asked in disbelief.

"Really, just a little pill. She'll never have known..."

"Who are you?"

"Nobody. I don't exist." The man told her. "And for a man with my charisma, that's quite an achievement." He smiled. Toshiko stared at the man.

"Are you a lawyer?"

"Do I look like a lawyer?" He asked sarcastically. Toshiko mentally scolded herself. Of course he wasn't a lawyer.

"They're gonna make an example of you. Stealing official secrets, in today's climate... They're going to keep you here without charge. Forever." The man told her without emotion. Clearly he didn't care, Toshiko thought. As the words sunk in Toshiko stared at him.

* * *

"They can't do that."

"They're never going to release you. I'm sorry." Jack pulled out the sonic modulator. "You made this, right?"

"I just followed the plans." Toshiko replied.

"Yeah, kinda. But first you had to grasp the concept of what a sonic modulator does. Most people would struggle with that. And another thing... the plans don't work." Jack said.

"What?"

"The technical plans you followed, they were wrong. They had mistakes in them. That's why the plans were shelved. But you, Toshiko Sato, you automatically fixed things as you went along... What I'm trying to say is... oh baby, you're good. I mean, you're good now. Imagine what you'd be like with a little training. Oh! Shame you're gonna be locked up for so long."

* * *

Toshiko stared at the man, how could he be so cold.

"You've got to get me out of here." She pleaded.

"If... you come work for me." Jack said. Toshiko looked at him. This had been his plan all along.

"Really?"

"Give me five years, I'll get them to wipe your record clean. They owe me a few favours." Who was this man? Toshiko though to herself.

"What do you do?"

"Protect people. Least, that's what I'm aiming for. It's kind of a work in progress."

"What about my mother?"

"Limited contact only. You can send her postcards. So what d'you say?" This man knew already of course. After all why would Toshiko stay when she had a way out.

"Why would you trust me?" Toshiko asked.

"Instinct. It's going to be dangerous. Think you can bear a little danger?" Toshiko looked at him, she didn't even know his name, but she knew that he was her _salvation_.


	3. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

* * *

"The names Jack, by the way. Jack Harkness." the man said to Toshiko as the guards opened the doors. Toshiko's eyes squinted at the bright light. It had been so long since she had been outside. She stood there for a second breathing the fresh air. Jack led her to a black Range Rover and opened the passenger door for her.

"Thank you." Toshiko replied as she climbed in. She had no idea where she was or where she was going but she was so glad to be out of that god forsaken place. They drove for hours until they came to Cardiff. "We're here." Jack said. Toshiko didn't hear him. Jack walked out round the SUV and opened the door for her, but still Toshiko didn't move. He placed a hand on a shoulder to snap her out of her thoughts, but this frightened Toshiko and she jumped.

"Sorry, I didn't think." Jack didn't realise how untrusting she would be, but I suppose weeks of beatings and torture did that to a person.

"I zoned out Jack, sorry."

"It's ok." Jack said as Toshiko walked behind him. They came to a flat. Was this Jacks? Toshiko thought.

"It's yours." Jack said answering her thoughts. "You're going to need somewhere to live, I've paid the first months rent and you can pay starting next month. I've also bought you some clothes." He added looking at the grimy orange jumpsuit. "There's food in the fridge, some wash stuff in the bathroom, and I set up a bank account for you. Your pay will go in at the end of each month." Jack continued.

* * *

"How can I ever thank-" Toshiko started

"You don't need to. I look after my staff. Although strictly speaking, at the moment you're the only employee." Jack said. "If you want I can stay tonight?" He added.

"You don't mind? Thanks...I've been alone for so long. I wouldn't say no to some company." Toshiko smiled. It was a forced smile and it felt strange to her, she hadn't smiled in a long time.

When Toshiko finally went to bed she realised what a comfort it was to sleep in a bed and not on a cold, hard, stone floor. The last though Toshiko had before falling asleep was that it was a new beginning for her.


End file.
